


kink

by chele20035



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, single daddy!peeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chele20035/pseuds/chele20035
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you run into someone you used to know? On the way home from meetings, Katniss runs into a bakery in a unfamiliar town. There she runs into her first crush from school, Peeta Mellark. part of prompts in panem over on tumblr for round eight... single daddy!peeta</p>
            </blockquote>





	kink

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dear readers!!!
> 
> Yep, here is a new one. Yeah, I’m not sure what I’m thinking either. but I hope that you approve!!! 
> 
> I need to thank gentlemama and fremous for looking over this for me!! And notanislander too!! I don’t own anything… and let me know what you think!! And this is part of prompts of panem over on tumblr…

 

Kink

 

He asked me out on a Friday, we hung out on Saturday, and Sunday morning we are in my little barely-used kitchen making cheese buns. 

 

Now let me tell you first, I’m not that kind of girl. Well, maybe I am when it comes to Peeta Mellark. Don’t think that this is a casual one night stand. We’ve known one another for years, since elementary school, really. We graduated and everyone went their separate ways as people who grow up together do. 

 

It was a year ago when I was in Raleigh. I had just finished up a long day of city people trying to tell me how to better watch over my several thousand acres of forest that they have never even set foot in, when I ran into the nearest bakery. I wasn’t paying attention, just really wanted to grab something before I drove the several hours home. And ever since Mellark’s closed back home, I’d been searching for the perfect cheese bun again. 

 

There are several people ahead of me, which was fine. It gave me a chance to look over the chalkboard menu above the counter. There is something about the handwriting that seems familiar… 

 

It’s then I start noticing my surroundings. I’m not sure, but don’t I know that basket sitting on the counter? Now I know it sounds silly that I would know a basket of all things, but that basket sitting on the counter is doing funny things to my heart. I’ve heard stories about that basket. Then add to that the flash of blond hair, behind the counter, well now all of the air has left the room. 

 

As I remind myself to breathe, the person in front of me accepts their order and steps aside answering the questions rolling around my head. his hair might be darker since the twelve years since graduation, but his Carolina blue eyes are still as bright as the take me in. He, who is always so good with his words, is the first to say something. “Katniss?”

 

I nod, and I think I take a step forward, which I must have because all of a sudden I’m in front of him still, speechless. His voice cracks like it used to in sixth grade when Mr. Mehaffey would make us read out loud. “What are you doing in Raleigh?”

 

I clear my throat and say, “I’m working for the forest service now, and had to come and do training stuff. What are you doing here?”

 

His cheeks grow pinker than they were a moment ago, and he runs his fingers that have flour on them through his curls. It’s not until that moment that I realize that I have missed my boy with the bread as I used to think of him. Not that he was ever really mine. But I used to like to imagine that he was. 

 

“I moved here to go to school, then when I messed up my knee, I couldn’t keep the scholarship.” 

 

I step even closer, wondering why I didn’t hear anything about this through the gossip vine back home. “I hate to hear that.”

 

Is it just me, or does his cheeks grow even pinker? “It’s mostly better now. I wouldn’t want to try to wrestle anyone.”

 

I’m not sure where the words, “Well I bet you could take me,” come from. Maybe because it’s been a year since someone wanted to hold me close? Or maybe it’s the fact that my sixth grade crush is standing in front of me making me feel what I did back then? But then a grin that I don’t think I’ve ever seen appears on his face. 

 

He hollers, “Hey Rue! Come out here.”

 

A teenage girl, many years younger than Peeta or I comes out of the back. He doesn’t take his eyes off of mine, while I think he is telling her something. I’m getting too lost to really pay attention. He only breaks the stare down to grab something out of the display case and starts to come around. I step to the side, when I realize that there are people waiting behind me. He walks over to me, and grabs my hand. 

 

I think the last time Peeta Mellark touched me was at the eighth grade dance. I had gone only because Prim had wanted me to. I mostly danced with my friends, but it was the very last dance of the night when he came over to me. It felt like my heart was going to gallop out of my chest when he asked me to dance with him.

 

Without a word, I followed him to the middle of the floor and I put my hands on his shoulders. He held my waist and we wobbled back and forth like the awkward eighth graders we were. I think we were both too nervous to say anything. 

 

His touch, right now, well have you ever had that feeling that you are missing something but don’t know what it is? Well I think I’ve been missing his touch. Seeing his eyes every day in band, just knowing that he is somewhere in my universe, even if we never talked but on band trips or when we needed a pencil. He doesn’t let go of me, as he leads me through the kitchen and into a door in the back. There is a couch, a desk and other normal office stuff. 

 

He stops once we are inside, and then he turns to look at me again. He licks his lips, and almost looks like he wants to kiss me. I think I want him to. Instead he gives me the napkin he is holding and says, “Sit, please,” gesturing to the couch. 

 

I sit down, setting my purse beside me and then open up what he handed me. Inside is my holy grail, one of the famous Mellark cheese buns. I look up at him, and he is leaning on his desk watching me. I stammer, “Thank you. You know, ever since the bakery closed-- why did your parents close the bakery?”

 

“They were ready to retire. I had just gotten married, and opened this one so they closed it.”

 

I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do. All of a sudden the cheese bun in my hand doesn’t hold the same appeal that it once did. I look at his left hand, but there isn’t a ring there. I know from work that many men don’t wear one at all. I’m not sure why I was getting excited about seeing him again. Why wouldn’t’ he be married after all this time? I ask instead, “How long have you had the bakery opened?”

 

I won’t look at him, afraid that he will be able to see everything I was just thinking about on my face. “It’s been about five years now. After the divorce--”

 

I interrupt, looking up to meet his eyes again. “You’re divorced?”

 

He smiles, bitterly. "Amelia decided that she would rather do anything than to be a mother to Knox.” 

 

“You have a son?” I ask, hating how it makes me feel. I’m jealous, but not that he had this other relationship. I’m jealous because I wasn’t the one who gave him his son. 

 

This time, when Peeta smiles, it’s a genuine one that lights up the whole room. He reaches behind him and grabs a picture off of his desk and hands it to me. I’m looking at a perfect copy of Peeta when he was that age. “How old is he? Four?” 

 

“He just turned five.” Peeta says. 

 

Yep, just how I remember him in kindergarten is looking back at me. “He looks just like you did.”

 

Peeta comes over to sit beside me on the couch. “He does?”

 

I’m sure that he already knows that, but I tell him anyway, “Yes he does. Where is he now?”

 

“He’s with Dad. Mom passed away a year ago--”

 

I lay my hand on his arm, not meaning to interrupt him, but he stops talking anyway. So I say, “I’m sorry to hear that.”

 

He nods. “It was a heart attack. We had no idea she even had heart disease. Dad will come in and open and while I get Knox ready for preschool. Then Dad will pick him up.”

 

I set the picture down on the arm of the couch. I was going to say something, but I can’t remember what now that he is so close. He asks me, “How long are you going to be in town? Do you even still live in Asheville anymore?”

 

“I’m actually on the way home now, but I stopped for something to eat on the way home and came in here. I do live in Asheville and work for the forest service.”

 

He smiles at me and it just adds to the nerves I’m already feeling. “What do you do at the forest service?” he murmurs.

 

His voice does something to me and I have to remind myself that I’m leaving on a four hour drive back to the mountains very soon. “I was just promoted to a game warden.”

 

“You got your wish.”

 

“What wish?” I ask.

 

“To spend all of your days in the woods.”

 

I nod. “I’m surprised that you remember that.”

 

My hand is resting on my leg, and he slowly puts his hand on top of mine. “I’ve always noticed you. It’s you who wasn’t paying attention.”

 

I’m not sure what I’m doing or thinking when I flip my hand over so we are palm to palm. His hand is so nice and warm, and steady, if I can describe it that way. Just his touch makes me want to curl up with him and never leave. I look up at him and reply, “Well, I’m paying attention now.”

 

His tongue darts out again to wet his lips and this time, I want to kiss him. He seems to be getting closer and closer to me when we hear a loud but young voice yell, “Daddy! Where are yooou?”

 

He jumps up, leaving me wondering what in the hell almost happened when the owner of the voice comes running into the office. He ignores me and grabs Peeta’s legs. Peeta grins sheepishly at me and I can’t help but to return it. He waits for the little one to let go then he says, “Hey Knox, I want you to meet someone.”

 

The same Carolina blue eyes that his father has, land on me. Instead of being shy, he steps forward, sticks his little hand out. I take it, and he says, “How do you do? My name is Knox Mellark and I am five years old.”

 

I look up at Peeta who is standing behind his son who looks like he is trying his best not to laugh. “Hi, Knox. My name is Katniss and I went to school with your dad, so I’m the same age as your dad.”

 

“You did? So you’re sixteen too?” He asks.

 

I can’t stop the smile but I do know not to laugh, at least not yet. I do look back up at Peeta who is chuckling. “Knox, I told you Daddy is thirty, not sixteen.”

 

Knox nods but I can tell he doesn’t really understand. Then he climbs onto the couch where Peeta was just sitting. “Can you read me a book?”

 

I nod, unable to tell him that I need to go home. Home, where no one is waiting on me except for my old lab, Jake, who is at the kennels. I glance at the clock on the wall and decide that I can read a book to a young man who could find his way into my heart very easily, as could his father. Knox looks at his father. “Daddy can you get me my book?”

 

Peeta meets my eye and raises an eyebrow in question. I smile and sit back against the cushions. He returns my smile, and reaches for a book behind him. I open the board book, then in no time, Knox and I get lost in the words. I know that he still watches us, and I’m unsure what to do so I just read. When I’m done, another face I haven’t seen in forever is in the door. “Is that Katniss Everdeen?” Graham asks.

 

I stand up, prepared to give him a handshake but he instead pulls me in for a hug. Of course these men are huggers. “Hello, Mr. Mellark,” I say, muffled against his jacket.

 

He then holds me out at arm’s length and I can feel him examining me. “Call me Graham, please. How are you? How is your mother?”

 

“I’m alright. Mama moved years ago to New Orleans to open a new birthing center.”

 

“And your sister?”

 

“She finished nursing school and joined Mama.”

 

I can feel Peeta’s eyes on me. I don’t look, because I know that his eyes are probably full of pity and I don’t want to see that right now. “And you are?”

 

“I’m a game warden now.”

 

Graham lets go of me, and pats my arms. “Just like your father, would rather be in the woods than anywhere.” His words make me happy. It’s been too long since anyone has mentioned Daddy to me. Graham continues, “Well good. Are you married then? Have any little ones?”

 

I hear Peeta say an embarrassed, “Dad.” before I answer. “No, I never got married.”

 

Graham shoots Peeta a look that I can’t decipher. “You have time for that yet. Come on Knox. Let’s go get a cookie from Rue.”

 

Knox gets up and follows his grandpa out the door. “You said I couldn’t have a cookie today,” he almost whines.

 

I hear Graham say, “Well that’s before I knew your father had a visitor.”

 

They keep talking but I can’t hear what they are saying. I glance at Peeta, who looks nervous. He mutters a quick, “I’ll be right back,” before he follows his dad out the door. It’s only really a moment before he is back and his lopsided grin in back in place. “This is going to sound weird, but do you have to head home right now?”

 

I look at the clock where it says 3:30. “I could head back later. I just need to call about Jake.”

 

I’ve never seen anyone lose a smile as fast as Peeta does. “Who is Jake?”

 

“He’s my dog.”

 

Peeta’s cheeks flush in embarrassment. “Would you like to grab a bite to eat? Dad said that he would watch Knox a while longer and Thresh is coming in to close with Rue.”

 

I’m not sure why, but there is nothing else I would rather do. 

 

Kpkpkpkp

 

“Well, Mr. Mellark, I think you have found my weakness.”

 

He feeds me another bite of the lamb stew he ordered, wanting me to try. We ended up at his friend’s restaurant right down the street from the bakery. He waits for me to finish chewing, then quips, “Ah Miss Everdeen, I didn’t think you had any weaknesses.”

 

For some reason his voice dips low when he says weakness and I’m glad that I’m sitting down. “You don’t know all of my weaknesses.”

 

His friend Darius seats us in what must be the darkest corner of a restaurant I’ve ever seen in one of those wrap around booths. At my words, Peeta scoots even closer to me and whispers, “oh Katniss. You don’t know mine.”

 

I watch his tongue slowly wet his perfect cupid’s bow like it’s making its own promise to me. I am never bold unless I’m in the woods but sitting here with him makes me want to do things. I push all of the ‘you need to get going’ thoughts out of my head and lean close enough to give him what I think is a big hint. I just hope he-- his lips land on mine, finally claiming them and me, after all this time. 

 

His gentle hand cups my cheek, keeping me still. I just want to tell him that I’m not going anywhere, but then his tongue, that same one that has been teasing me since I walked into his bakery is licking my lips. With a sigh I open my mouth. His touch is gentle at first, as he explores my mouth. Then his plunging becomes bolder as he finishes claiming me. 

 

All of a sudden he pulls away from me, leaving me dizzy, and wanting to pull him back to me so I can taste him some more. He runs both of his hands through his hair and then jumps to his feet. He holds out his hand for me to take, and without hesitation, I take it. We are the only ones in the restaurant so he yells out, “Hey Darius!”

 

I’m unable to tear my eyes away from the hungry look in his eyes and he doesn’t look away either as he tells his red-headed friend that he will pay the bill later because there is something that came up. As soon as he said that, I had to slap my hand over my mouth to stop the giggle. Wait, a giggle? When do I giggle? Peeta steps closer so I have to look up at him and he dusts the tip of my nose with the gentlest kiss I think I’ve ever received. It leaves me more than a little breathless. He then drags me back out onto the side walk. 

 

He looks back towards the bakery before he returns his gaze to me. “Can I ask you something?”

 

“Yes, what is it?”

 

He turns back to me, and there in front of the part of Raleigh he has his shop in, he kisses me. And I kiss him right back. I’ve had this boy in my life since we were four and went to preschool together, and after not seeing him for at least ten years, I realize that I miss him. I miss the way he makes me feel even after just being in a room with him. So I kiss him right back, pouring all twenty-six years of longing into this moment. The way he pulls me closer to him so I can feel his hardness, I think he is doing the same thing. He pulls away from me with a loud smack. Then with a shattering breath he asks me, “Can I have you? My apartment is above the bakery and Dad took Knox back to his house so I can pick him up later and why am I talking about my son right now--”

 

I stop his rambling when I kiss him. This time I pull away and I don’t think I can find my voice, words after all are his strong point, not mine. So all I do is nod and watch the biggest grin I think I’ve ever seen on his face. He doesn’t waste any time and just about drags me back to the bakery. Instead of going to the front, he goes through an alley, and digs the keys out of his pocket. He opens a loud rusty door and steps aside, letting me enter before him. 

 

It’s a dark little hallway, and at the end of it I can see the kitchen and the door to his office. He searches for my hand and reaches for a light switch. I breathe, “Oh there are the stairs.” 

 

He walks past me, and I go ahead and follow him up. He gets another key, and this time the door he opens is a wooden antique one painted a gentle sunset orange. He releases the dead bolt and opens the door. 

 

I go on in, not sure what to expect, but I’m pleasantly surprised. I hear the deadbolt click back into place and I feel him behind me before I see him. My hair is back in its signature braid, and I feel a pull and before I know it, his hands are in my hair, running through the messy curls that result from the braid. I hear his hoarse whisper, “You don’t know how many nights I dreamed about doing this.”

 

I turn in his arms, and his mouth meets mine. His hands are still in my hair and he pushes me until my back meets the door with a soft bump. He pulls away but only so far and looks at me. This time it’s me who is licking her lips, wanting to taste him again. He asks, “Are you sure?”

 

This time, I wind my hands until the reach they nape of his neck, and twine my finger in his curls giving him a sharp tug. He groans against the pull. “Are you going to fuck me or what?” I growl. Which earns me a moan. I slide my hands down his sides, until I find the end of his polo. I gently push him off of me, so I can pull his shirt over his head. Then he gives mine a tug, and my sweater follows his shirt landing on the floor. 

“God, Katniss. I’ve thought of you a million times through the years and still this is a lot better than I ever imagined,” he admits.

 

“Really? You thought about me?” I ask.

 

He nods and comes back to me our noses touching first and we just stay that way, breathing one another’s breaths. I feel his hands on my hips, pulling me into his hardness. It’s been so long, if ever since someone has wanted me like this, but now, I just want my long lost crush inside of me. I whimper, “Please, Peeta. I need you.”

 

He picks me up, and carries me to the bed in the corner of the loft. He gently lowers me to my feet, and I keep my hands on his shoulders, not wanting to stop touching him. I’m almost afraid that if I let go, this might all be a dream.

 

I usually don’t wear a skirt, but today I’m glad I did as he drops to his knees in front of me. He looks up at me, and just he being there, looking at me like that… he nudges my leg so I pick up my foot so he can ease my boot off, then he repeats it for my next one. He puts his hands on either side of my knees, and kisses my belly button. I can’t help myself as I run my fingers through his curls, loving how his almost course hair feels. He raises his hands up to my waist band and eases my skirt down my legs until I can step out of it. 

He inhales sharply when sees my garter belt and thigh highs. I have to look professional when I have to come to Raleigh and I hate pantyhose. I chuckle at Peeta’s look as he takes in the white lace nothings holding up my long stockings. I give his curls a little tug and by the look on his face, I can tell that he likes it a little rough. “Do you like what you see?” I tease him.

 

He looks up at me and I think for once, Peeta Mellark might be speechless. I let go of him and say, “Get up.” He gets to his feet, and I reach for his belt while he is reaching for my bra. Once he is naked, he starts kissing me again. He pops the garter belt, and murmurs, “As much as I want to fuck you wearing these, right now, I just want you, and me, skin to skin.” 

 

I can feel my need dripping at his words. His hardness rubs up against my stomach, making me want him even more. I step away and pop the buttons holding up my stockings. I step away and give him a wink as I put on foot up on the bed. I start rolling it down my leg, trying my best to look sexy. By the way he is looking at me, I think I’m doing it. I ease the sock off, and then pick up my other leg. This time, he is the one easing down the stocking. What makes it even better is the sweet kisses he presses down my leg until he gets to my foot. It surprises me when he kisses each one of my toes when he sits down on the bed. 

 

He guides me to where I’m standing in between his knees, and he then take my belt and my thong and pulls them off my hips. I can feel his eyes on me, and while he is looking, I glance down at his hardness jutting up in between his legs. This time, unable to stop myself, I drop to my knees. He falters for a moment, until I press a kiss on the head. I look up at him through my eyelashes, and this time when I kiss him, I open my mouth so I can taste his essence that is starting to drip through his slit. 

 

His growl of, “Damn Katniss,” spurs me on well that and the feel of his hands in my hair. He is doing it just right, not pushing me to take him deeper but letting me control the speed. I’m only really able do it for a moment, then he is pulling me back. He kisses me when I’m face to face with him. “The first time I come with you, I want to be balls deep buried inside of you.” He flips me over and I land with a giggle. I watch him, watching me and it makes me feel so beautiful. He gets up on his knees and moves until he is in between my legs. “But first, I want to taste you.”

His words wash over me, then before I can do anything, he is there. I can feel him parting my soft folds, and finding the bundle of nerves there. I clutch the sheets, as he presses a gentle kiss there. Then, after years and years of wondering what it would be like for Peeta Mellark to go down on me, well, it’s even more mind blowing than even I imagined. 

 

I can feel him drawing my clit into his mouth, and sucking on it, making me shatter. I’m still shaking and catching my breath when he crawls over me. He pauses at my breasts, and takes one of my nipples into his mouth. I can feel myself climbing that steep hill again when he pulls away. He doesn’t go far just reaching over into the top drawer of his bedside table. I can hear the wrapper being torn, then he returning to me. 

 

He holds himself up over me, and whispers, “Are you ready for me?”

 

I bite my lip, a nervous habit I thought I had given up years ago. “I think I’ve always been ready for you.”

 

He gives me that lopsided grin, and I know that he is grabbing a hold of himself. He teases my slit the head of his dick, making me beg, “Oh please, Peeta. I need you inside of me.”

 

“Oh you do?”

 

I nod and wrap my arms around his shoulders pulling him down on me. As he lowers himself, I feel him easing into me. It’s been too long since I was filled like this, then add to that the fact that Peeta Mellark is getting ready to fuck me, makes me tremble all over. 

 

Once he is all the way inside of me, he pauses for a long moment. “I think I could freeze this moment and stay in it forever.”

 

He doesn’t give me a chance to say anything, before he is pulling out of me, and then comes back. I lift my hips, opening myself up even more to him, as he builds up speed. He doesn’t look away, not even once until he comes, right after I come for the third time and then, he rests his forehead against mine. 

 

I can feel him growing soft inside of me, but it seems like neither one of us wants to be the one to break the connection. He finally asks me, “Do you want to have a sleep over?”

 

I chuckle, and gently push him off of me, the urge to pee greater right now. “What about Knox?”

 

Peeta looks at the clock hanging beside the front door. He then reaches for his cell and quickly dials. I wrap the sheet off the bed around me and go to the bathroom, so he can have his privacy. I’m looking in the mirror, loving the flush on my cheeks and he gave me when there is a knock. I’m still wrapped in his sheet, when I pull the door open. 

 

The Peeta Mellark on the other side of the door steals my breath away and I realize with a pang, that he could steal my heart very easily. Especially when he grin that smile, that one right there that makes my heart-- “Dad said that Knox can spend the night. But I have to open for him.”

I open the door even wider and he claims me…


End file.
